Pawprint Removals
On this page, is a list of how Steve/Joe cleaned up the pawprint. Season 1 {| class="article-table" !Image !Episode !Method of Removal |- | |Snack Time |Uses a kitchen cloth |- | |What Time is it for Blue? |Uses a featherduster |- | |Mailbox's Birthday |Wipes it off |- |Blue's Story Time - Blows the Pawprint away What Does Blue Need? - Uses a hose Blue's Favorite Song - Uses a Kazoo Adventures in Art - Takes off art clothing and wipes it off Blue Goes to the Beach - Uses a beach towel Pretend Time - The Pawprint cleans itself off A Snowy Day - Uses a snow shovel The Trying Game - Tries cleaning it up with his eyes closed Blue Wants to Play a Game - Plays Simon says by telling the pawprint to clean up. (Whoo-hoo!) The Grow Show! - Uses a watering can and explodes Blue Wants to Play a Song Game - Claps the pawprint off What Does Blue Want to Make? - Uses his Newspaper Hat What Story Does Blue Want to Play? - Makes up a story about a pawprint and it hops away Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme - Makes up a rhyme about the pawprint What Is Blue Afraid Of? - Pawprint vanishes Magenta Comes Over-Blue comes in and brushes away the pawprint going from top to bottom, and gets a high-five from Steve Blue's News - Steve tells the pawprint to please leave. Season 2 Steve Gets the Sniffles - The pawprint moves away as Steve tries to clean it up. Steve explains to the paw-print that he had the sniffles. What Does Blue Want to Build? - Uses a contraption to wipe it off Blue's Senses - Uses a key to wind it up and reel it away. What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? - Uses a Magnet What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? - Blue removes it in reverse What Was Blue's Dream About? - Dreams the pawprint off Blue's ABCs - Draws the Letter P in the middle and then the Pawprint pops Math! - Counts it's toes Blue's Birthday - Uses a noisemaker What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? - First he sprays the pawprint with a spraybottle, then he wipes it off with a sponge What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? - Makes music in the Pawprint Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! - Winds it up like a clock The Lost Episode! - Steve remembers he has a feather duster, but lost it. It turns out that it was just in his back pocket. So he uses it to wipe off the pawprint Blue's Sad Day What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? What Did Blue See? - Uses a mirror and pawprint's reflection does what the pawprint did Nurture! - The pawprint sneezes and blows its "nose." Blue Is Frustrated - Uses a papertowel to wipe it off but then he realizes the blue smears but then he stops, breathes, and thinks, and then he sprays it with a spraybottle What Is Blue Trying to Do? - Steve encourages the pawprint to clean itself off. Mechanics! - It flies away. Season 3 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt Art Appreciation - Steve adds too much colors and glitter Weight and Balance What's That Sound? - It blows away Animal Behavior! - Turns into an turkey Blue's Big Pajama Party - Pawprint starts yawning and Steve tells the pawprint to go get ready for bed Draw Along with Blue - Steve draws another pawprint Hide and Seek Thankful Blue's Big Holiday - The pawprint gets added to the quilt Pool Party Anatomy Signs Nature Geography Occupations - Steve pretends to be a window washer and removes it with a squeegee Blue's Big Mystery Periwinkle Misses His Friend Blue's Big Musical Movie-Hears Sidetable Drawer sing and Pawprint dances away What's So Funny? Blue's Big Costume Party Inventions Blue's Play Prehistoric Blue The Wrong Shirt Words Blue's Collection Café Blue Shy Environments Stormy Weather Magenta Gets Glasses Season 4 Imagine Nation-Pawprint changes into Turtle and it's 4 babies Adventure-Pawprint changes into a horse The Anything Box-Pawprint changes into a rocket Superfriends What's New, Blue? Blue's New Place Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day The Baby's Here! Making Changes Bugs!-Pawprint turns into a ladybug ¡Un Día Con Plum! What's Inside? Blocks Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza Puppets Rhyme Time Let's Plant Blue's Book Nook Let's Boogie Blue's School Something To Do Blue Joe's First Day Joe Gets a Clue Steve Goes to College Season 5 Can You Help? Colors Everywhere! The Snack Chart The Big Book About Us Playing Store Patience Joe's Surprise Party I'm So Happy! The Boat Float Bedtime Business Shape Searchers Blue Goes to the Doctor Contraptions! A Brand New Game A Surprise Guest Dress Up Day Blue's Big Band Up, Down, All Around! Story Wall The Alphabet Train Numbers Everywhere! Blue's Prediction Our Neighborhood Festival Blue Takes You To School Meet Polka Dots! The Scavenger Hunt Let's Write! Magenta's Messages Body Language Blue's Big Car Trip Look Carefully… I Did That! Animals in Our House? Morning Music Season 6 Love Day Blue's Wishes Playdates The Fairy Tale Ball Soccer Practice Bluestock-Sings the Pawprint off Trivia * In "Snack Time", Steve cleaned the paw print off before saying: "Remember, Blue's paw prints will be on the clues: Blue's Clues.". In the other episodes, this quote is said before the paw print removal. * Before "The Clues We've Found!" segment in "100 Episode Celebration", Blue put her paw print on the screen, but it wasn't removed in that episode. ** Although there aren't any paw print removals in that episode, the one from "Occupations" was part of "The Laughs We've Had!" segment. * Category:Lists Category:Pages in need of attention